


The lost princess

by Kely_liquid



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Marco and Mariposa are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: star and Marco fall into a cavern while coming back from school and find the lost princesses ( sequel to Festiva and Meteora sister)
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly & Moon Butterfly, Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Mariposa Diaz & Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly, Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly/Original Character(s), Moon Butterfly/River Butterfly, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Comments: 29
Kudos: 8





	1. The cavern

“star slow down!" Marco said running after star as she was running ahead of him they had just finished a school day and star had run off into the woods. " then you better keep up Marco because I'm going to spell this place up." Star looked back at the latino American boy behind her but Marco didn't like this this part of the woods you never go into there was story's about the many different things that live's in there. After a while star finally stopped in a clearing in the woods there was no grass on the ground the trees looked like claws ready to snack them up there was no sound at all like they turned on mute on the world. 

"Coooool you never told me about this place Marco." Marco stumbled out of some bushes entering the clearing. " I never told you about this place because people just don't go here it gives off bad vibes." But star started jumping up and down." Oh come on Marco this place isn't the forest of certain death and I go in that all the time what could possibly go wrong!" Just then the ground gave out from underneath star." Star!" 

" star are you ok!" Star founder herself in a cavern the only light came from the hole she made Above her and all around her was dirt with tree roots sticking out of the walls" yay I'm fine I can." Star stopped as her attention was drawn to the shadow of the cavern it it was a crystal that looked like someone was in it. " Marco there something down here." " what! Is it dangerous!" Star got up closer to the crystal. 

When Star got closer to the crystal she so that the person inside it was a girl around her age she had purple hair the Flofed Upward and went down to her shoulders she had tiny black horns on ether side of her head, she has clubs on her checks, she has wears markings on her arms, she had on a dark purple dress silver cuffs on her wrists knee high leather boots and she had a tail. Star was entrance by the person she hears Marco comes down into the cavern. " Star she has the same check marks as you do?" Star placed her hand on the crystal and star's and the girls check marks start to glow and cracks appeared on the crystal star and Marco stepped back." Star what did you do?" " I have know idea." The cracks got bigger until it completely shattered and the girl fell to the floor." Is she dead?" Star whispered then the girl moved growing as she sat up and her pink eyes lan on star and Marco." Who are you and where are we." Well hi I'm Marco Diaz and this is Star butterfly and what is your name." The girl looked at Star for a a while longer before speaking." I am princess Meteora butterfly I are we related I never heard of a star in my family."


	2. Where am i

Marco and Star help Meteora ,who past out again, back to the Diaz house hold. As soon as they entered the house Mariposa Diaz Marco twin sister rushed over to them." Marco star where have you been! and who is this?" " I don't know Star wanted to explore that part of the forest and then the ground collapsed and this girl was trapped in a crystal but when Star touched it it freed her." Marco explained as Mariposa helped lay her down on the couch. 

Mariposa and Marco went to the kitchen to get some water and food for there mysterious guessed but all Star could do was Star at the girl in front of her she knew that five times great grandma Festiva had a younger sister named meteora but she was killed by monsters which made the meteora festival a reminder of the princess that lost her life to soon. But in all the discussions and paintings of princess meteora she was a normal mewmen with light purple, pink eyes, hair and gray clubs on her cheeks which this girl had but this girl had horns markings on her arms and a tail! The girl opened up her pink eyes and looked at Star. " where am I?" Marco and Mariposa ran into the living room." I am Mariposa Diaz and this is my twin brother Marco and he and Star butterfly found you in a cave trapped in some crystal and Star did some magic thing to free you." Mariposa placed the dinks on the coffee table. " what was the last thing you remember?" Meteora though for a while." I was with the mhc they needed me for some kind if mission and that's it." 

Meteora looked at Star with confusion. " your last name is butterfly but the only family I know was my grunkle Justin and my older sister Festiva I never heard of a star?" " well Festiva is my five time great grandmother." Meteora's faced paled." What?" Marco placed his famous nachos on the coffee table." I think you where in that crystal for a long time meteora."


End file.
